viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Caduceus
Caduceus is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Map The map consists of two main rooms linked by a fairly wide S-shaped corridor, with two side corridors isolated with unlocked doors. There are 5 medical supply stations that need to be restocked. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare ** Pizza Slicer **Wet Floor Sign *Incinerator *Laser Welder * J-HARM Tool * Alien Virus Canister Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated orange stacking area. * Stack medical supply crates in the designated green stacking area. * Stack medical waste crates in the designated stacking area (next to the incinerator). *Stack barrels in the designated area. *Find and place all 12 PIDs into the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 15/07/2184 Time: 14:23 GST Identification: Dr. Abraham Purulence Title: Asst. Pharmacologist :Progress: has been slow, but I believe we almost have it! The virus is most peculiar in that it transforms both living and dead tissue into a kind of 'sponge'. The more tissue it comes into contact with, the larger it gets, feeding off the cells, ultimately killing the host. It also seems to attract other infected organims together. Time is of the essence, infection is highly probable, and we're currently only able to stop its more basic functions! We hope to avoid a repeat of what happened to Dr. Fiddles. Containment protocols have since been bolstered. Date: 12/08/2184 Time: 18:12 GST Identification: Cpl. John Razor Title: Professional Ass Kicker :Primary Objective: Locate the alien antidote. Secondary Objective: Kick alien ass! -------------------------------- Our intel suggests an antidote to the alien virus was being worked on in this sector before the swarm came through. This antidote is of vital importance to the mission. All other concerns are secondary, find the antidote! Bob's Note Bob's note can be found in the barrel stacking area, in the left corner, sitting on a crate. It is dated 03/02/2184. Tips and Trivia * The phrase "The storm is coming RS" is written in blood on the glass wall in the side room near the Slosh-O-Matic. The Laser Welder is also found in this location. *The caduceus is a symbol comprising a winged staff intertwined with serpents. It is the staff of Hermes in Greek mythology, and is often mistaken for the similar but unrelated Rod of Asclepius (which has only one serpent instead of two on the caduceus). Both symbols (but primarily the Rod of Asclepius) are associated with medical care facilities in most countries, including the United States. * Caduceus is the only level to contain Alien Virus Canisters by default. The canisters are considered mess and should be incinerated to obtain a perfect score, however there is an achievement which requires bringing an intact canister to another level via the Janitor's Trunk. Image Gallery Caduceus-MP1.jpg|Multiplayer Caduceus-Incinerator.jpg|The incinerator Med-waste.jpg|Medical waste crates stacked in their corresponding area LSpreviewCaduceus.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels